1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a packaging method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging method of wafer level chips.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, compared to other light source such as incandescence, a light emitting diode (LED) is not only able to significantly reduce power consumption, but also has longer lifetimes, faster response speed, compact size, lower maintenance cost and grater reliability. Accordingly, the LED has become an indispensable element in the modern life, especially in the electronic, communication, and consumer products fields.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E are cross-sectional views showing conventional packaging steps of an LED chip. Please refer to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, a substrate 110 is provided, and the substrate 110 has a plurality of electrodes 112a and 112b on which a plurality of LED dies to be respectively disposed so as to form a plurality of LED chips. Then, as shown in FIG. 1B, one LED die 120 of the LED dies to be disposed is first bonded on the electrode 112b of the substrate 110. After that, as shown in FIG. 1C, the LED die 120 on the electrode 112b is electrically connected to the electrode 112a through a wire bonding. For example, the LED die 120 on the electrode 112b is electrically connected to the electrode 112a through a bonding wire 130. Then, referring to FIG. 1D, a fluorescent layer 140 is forming on the LED die 120. Finally, a packaging gel 150 is provided to cover the LED die 120 and corresponding electrodes 112a and 112b, and thus one LED chip 100 of the LED chips is fabricated. However, during the conventional packaging steps depicted from FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E, merely one LED chip 100 can be manufactured by each run. Thus, to fabricate one thousand LED chips 100, each of the packaging steps needs to be performed one thousand times, and therefore the conventional packaging process of the LED chips is a rather time consuming and tedious process and it is not quite cost effective.